At the present time, commercially available disposable articles such as ostomy pouches, diapers, bandages, sanitary napkins, tampons, etc., are disposed of by placing the soiled article in a garbage receptacle where it is collected on a daily, bi-weekly, or other regular basis. The method of disposal while not totally convenient is particularly awkward when the user is away from home, for example, at work or at a public facility. Clearly, it would be a benefit to provide a means for disposing of such articles by flushing in a conventional toilet. However, the user must be confident that the article will be flushed and pass through the plumbing system. The following are previous examples of suggestions for accomplishing these results.
Kiefer in European Patent No. 10,171B discloses a flushable, disintegratable ostomy pouch made from a multi-layer foil. The inner layer which contacts the body waste is a water-insoluble film-forming material such as polyethylene. The middle layer is of a water soluble material such as polyvinyl alcohol or partially saponified polyvinyl acetate. The outer layer may have water-repellent characteristics and be a material which disintegrates in water when additionally subjected to mechanical means such as kraft paper.
Samways et al. in British Patent No. 2,083,762 B disclose a disposable ostomy pouch formed of a composite sheet material comprising an outwardly-presented mechanically strong, backing layer which has good tensile strength and cohesion when dry but which is dissolved or dispersed when immersed in mildly turbulent water and an inwardly-presented mechanically weak but water-impermeable layer. The outer layer can be a low wet strength paper or preferably a plastic film such as polyethylene oxide or polyvinyl alcohol. The polyvinyl alcohol may be plasticized and may be a hot-water soluble grade. Materials suitable for forming the water-impermeable layer include polyvinylidene chloride, Saran, nitrocellulose, waxes, pressure sensitive adhesive for example a solution of rubber latex in an organic solvent, etc.
Galindo in U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,493 discloses a colostomy bag having a disposable liner. The disposable bag consists of an outer layer of paper coated with a rather insoluble material.
Scheier in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,067 discloses a container having an inner layer of water-insoluble material and an outer layer of water soluble polymeric material such as polyvinyl alcohol. The outer layer comprises the load-bearing member and the inner layer is sufficiently thin to be shredded under normal atmospheric forces or by the weight of the material in the container.
Watson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,112 disclose a plastic composition consisting of partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl alcohol resin with a gelling amount of a water soluble borate salt. The material is insoluble in small volumes of water or body fluids but soluble in large volume. It can be formed into film and various shaped objects such as sanitary napkin barrier films.
Wilkins in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,454 discloses a disposable garbage container which will degrade in situ in a garbage dump. The container is made of a laminate of cold water soluble polyvinyl alcohol and hot water soluble polyvinyl alcohol.
Potts in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,311 disclose disposable articles made from water soluble polymers coated with a degradable water-insoluble polymer suitable for use in diapers, catamenial devices, sanitary napkins, bandages, etc. The water soluble polymer is selected from poly(alkylene oxide), hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, etc. The degradable water-insoluble polymer is selected from a cyclic ester polymer, a poly(.beta.-hydroxybutyrate), dialkanoyl polymers, and ethylene polymers.
Holmes in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,999 discloses a disposable bag made from 3-hydroxybutyrate or a laminate of 3-hydroxybutyrate and polyvinyl alcohol or polyethylene oxide. Basic material is provided to modify the pH of the bag contents to at least 12 so that the bag will disintegrate and can be flushed.
Oberstein in WO 80/01374 discloses a flushable bedpan made of plastic material that dissolves in water of a temperature of less than 60.degree. F. but will not be dissolved by water or liquid above 60.degree. F. The water soluble plastic material is a modified hydroxypropyl cellulose.
Procter & Gamble Co. in British Patent No. 1,312,370 discloses short fibered airfelt pads used as the absorbent layers in disposable articles such as diapers, sanitary napkins, etc., which are disposable by toilet flushing.
National Polymers and Chemical Corp. in British Patent No. 1,271,424 disclose disposable bedpan liners consisting of a base film 11 of a water disintegratable or cold water soluble polyvinyl alcohol polymerization product, a thin water-insoluble coating 12, and a single ply tissue paper 13 of toilet tissue grade. In another embodiment, the other side of base film 11 is covered with a layer of paper which is strong when dry but of weak wet strength.